


you have to love her

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty minific set during "Hell's Bells."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have to love her

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by thenewbuzwuzz for Tumblr minific challenge.

She kinda missed the days of being enemies and taunting each other. She’d always been so confident around him then. He could kill her, probably, but he couldn’t hurt her, couldn’t get deep down into her psyche and mess her up like Angel(us) could. 

It had been nice to not care.

She didn’t know exactly when that had changed. She had felt some vague sense of betrayal when the whole Adam thing had gone down, but way stronger was her sense of “yeah, should have expected that.” When Glory kidnapped Spike, it had been hard to tell the difference between her panic at Dawn being found out and Spike being killed. Maybe there hadn’t even been any for the former. 

But when he stopped talking to her, and sang for her to go away, that hurt. Maybe that was her pride more than anything, though; maybe she didn’t really care. Then.

Because she sure as hell cared now. 

Watching him, knowing he was trying to hurt her as clumsily as he’d once plotted against her. It was all half-hearted, because they both knew that it wasn’t what he wanted. It shouldn’t have bothered her.

She was afraid of why it did, of why seeing him with someone else hurt her so much. _Congratulations_ , she thought grimly, remembering the proud vampire who’d been too eager to wait for Saturday. _You finally got to me._


End file.
